Enterprise storage is computer data storage that is designed for the large-scale, high-technology environments of modern enterprises. In such systems, storage administrators must manage multiple arrays with multiple storage entities (such as volumes and snapshots). For the administrators, there may be reasons to migrate volumes off of a particular array, e.g., space pressure, performance pressure, application requirements. Conventional tools used by storage administrators do not provide information that enables fully informed decision making regarding the migration or management of storage entities.